Solo Merlin lo sabe
by Lady's Potter
Summary: One-Shot. Lily es abandonada por su novio y en su tristeza James Potter la consuela. Podría ser el comienzo de una linda amistad... o quizas, algo más... eso solo Merlín lo sabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, sino de la más grande escritora... JK Rowling**

**Es un One-Shot de como empezó la relación de Lily y James... o por lo menos como me gustaría que fuera.**

* * *

PORQUE LOS HOMBRES SON ESTUPIDOS?

El motivo, no lo sé, pero Daniel Jordan es el hombre más tonto, idiota, estúpido, imbécil que ha pisado el planeta. Está bien, si sé la razón: abandonó a mi amiga Lily.

Me presento soy Mary McDonald, la mejor amiga de Lily Evans. La razón por la que me puse a despotricar contra Daniel Jordan, es simple. Abandonó a mi querida amiga, justo un día antes de que él cumpliera años. Según él, hizo eso porque no quería que Lily gastara dinero en él si iba a terminar con ella. Lo que él no sabe es que Lily, toda linda, le ha estado preparando su regalo desde hace un mes.

Él le dijo que pensaba terminar con ella de todos modos, antes o después de su cumpleaños, y lo hizo antes para evitarle un sufrir mayor. Que acaso no sabe que igual está sufriendo?

Ese tonto Ravenclaw, con sus andares de grande le ha roto el corazón a mi amiga. Lo peor de una mujer con el corazón roto, es que le es muy difícil volver a encontrar todos los trozos de su corazón y unirlos, para poder seguir con su vida.

Él, el maldito hijo de su madre, le contó a medio colegio que terminaría con ella y como para no quedar tan mal, dio la excusa que era para que todos la apoyaran. Si supiera que lo que menos quería Lily, era andar en boca de todos, que al pasar por los pasillos, la apunten y susurren a sus espaldas y le tengan lastima.

Él, nunca me simpatizo mucho, hay que admitirlo, pero por alguna razón, me gustaba que estuviera con mi amiga. Al principio me opuse a esa relación, ya que me habían llegado rumores espantosos sobre él, le dije a Lily, pero al ver que ella era feliz, dejé que continuara su relación y que la disfrutara mientras estuviera en ella. Pero ahora, no hago más que odiar al susodicho.

Explico. Daniel Jordan, es un Ravenclaw, de 16 años, cursante de su sexto curso. Igual que Lily y yo. Ellos se conocieron gracias a una amiga de Lily que a la vez, es también amiga de él. Comenzaron a conocerse y a principios de enero ya estaban de novios. El Treinta de Enero, para el cumpleaños de mi amiga, el fue muy tierno, le dio una rosa azul y un gran peluche, esos pequeños detalles hacían que se enamorara más y más de él, hasta le escribió una carta, diciéndole que esos días junto a ella habían sido los mejores de su vida. Todo muy lindo, hasta me comenzó a simpatizar algo el muchacho, pero todavía no pasaba mi prueba.

Luego, para los aniversarios, siempre quedaban de juntarse en algún lugar, por ejemplo en los jardines, en la torre astronómica y hasta la Lechucería, y ella con todo cariño gastaba su dinero para comprarle regalos a él. Claro él también le daba algunos regalos, pero no sé si se esmeraba tanto en preparlos.

Para vacaciones, ella siempre iba a verlo a su casa. Lo sé porque a veces posponía sus planes conmigo para verse con él. Tomaba pequeños trabajos de verano, juntaba dinero y partía a verlo. Sé que disfrutaba estando con él, ya que pasaba largas horas contándome las cosas que hacían, que iban a las placitas cercanas y se subían a los arboles, se subían a los juegos infantiles y cosas por el estilo.

Un día en las vacaciones, Lily se vino a mi casa a pasar unos días, tenía algo extraño. Sin preguntarle el por qué de su mirada triste, comenzó a desahogarse y a contar lo que le había ocurrido.

Él le había mandado una carta, diciéndole que era mejor que se separaran por un tiempo.

Ella estaba mal porque hace menos de un año había salido de una relación en donde le pidieron un tiempo por intermedio de una carta, esa vez ella fue clara y dijo que la relación o terminaba o seguía, no se tomaban tiempos, así que decidió terminar con él. En esa ocasión también estuvo mal, pero no tanto como ahora.

Cuando el cabeza de Chorlito, entiéndase por Daniel, le pidió un tiempo, ella no sabía qué hacer y aceptó, aun que le dolió demasiado ya que ella le había contado lo que significaba para ella que le pidieran un tiempo. Pero él, aun sabiendo eso, le dijo que se distanciaran. Como ya dije ella aceptó, pero luego se arrepintió de su decisión y quiso mandarle una carta diciendo que terminaban, y justo estaba en eso, cuando el susodicho dijo que se arrepintió y la extrañaba demasiado y volvieron.

Desde ahí su relación se puso algo mala y confusa… Aunque estaban juntos, no era lo mismo de antes.

Volvimos al colegio y comenzamos nuestro Séptimo y último curso. Se juntaron en el tren (luego de la reunión de prefectos, obviamente) y pasaron la mayoría del viaje juntos. Lily volvió y no se veía muy cómoda. Así es que decidí hablar con ella, pero cuando estuviéramos en nuestra habitación.

Ella, nuevamente comenzó a desahogarse como lo hizo en el verano en mi casa. Me decía que a pesar de haber estado con él todo el viaje y haber anhelado estar así desde su carta, no se sentía cómoda con él, era como si le ocultara algo y casi nunca la miraba a los ojos. Me dijo que le apenaba estar así con él, ya que ella lo quería demasiado.

A pesar de todo eso, siguieron juntándose en los mismos lugares de siempre, y ella lo disfrutaba claro, pero siempre tuvo la sensación de que le ocultaba algo.

Un día martes, luego de haber tenido nuestra clase de transformaciones con los Hufflepuff, él la esperaba afuera de nuestra clase, Lily estaba emocionada, ya que el miércoles su novio estaría de cumpleaños y le tenía una gran sorpresa. Me di cuenta que todos la miraban como extraños, como con pena, pero no le di importancia. Le dije que la esperaba en la sala común y partí.

A la media hora volvió, con una mirada de profunda tristeza, pero con la frente en alto, como si no le importara nada. Supe que algo había pasado.

Me acerque a ella, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza y me indicó hacía las escalera. Quería que subiéramos. Nos sentamos en su cama. El la había abandonado. La dejó totalmente destrozada…

**-sabes que es lo que me da más rabia?- **me preguntaba llorando- **que siento que solamente me uso… que era como si nunca le hubiera importado, como si nunca hubiéramos tenido una relación de cinco meses, como si nunca nos hubiéramos mirado a los ojos, como si nunca lo hubiera besado.**

Lloraba, nunca la había visto tan mal, ni siquiera cuando terminó su relación anterior y eso que esa relación para ella significaba harto, ya que había estado enamorada de él por dos años y fue a la primera persona que besó.

-**además, no quiero contarle a mi mamá que terminamos, porque ella está enferma y no quiero preocuparla. Si sabe que estoy sufriendo la pondría pésimo**- lloraba y lo único que atinaba a hacer era abrazarla y que deslizara sus lágrimas en mi hombro- **después de todo lo que hice yo, trabajé para ir a verlo, juntaba dinero y le compraba regalos**-lloraba- **me dijo que de todos modos iba a terminar conmigo, antes o después de su cumpleaños, no importaba y decidió que fuera antes para no causarme más daño y para que no le comprara un regalo… y tu sabes que llevo todo un mes bordando un almohadón, incluso me di el trabajo de hacerle su equipo de Quiddicht.**

No había que ser muy sensible como para entender que no lo podía decir "Te lo dije", eso sería muy desubicado de mi parte.

**-Sabes lo otro que me dolió?- **me preguntó con más pena que antes- **que todo el colegio sabia que terminaría conmigo, menos yo**- y si era posible, soltó más lagrimas- **era como si todos me miraran y me dieran su pésame antes de que él solo pronunciara las palabras. Además, es como si todos estuvieran felices porque ya no estamos juntos…**

En mi fuera interno, me decía que en cualquier momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa, porque Lily ya no estuviera con el idiota, pero ahora viéndola, prefiero cualquier cosa, menos verla así de destruida. Me sentí culpable ya que yo habría dicho lo mismo si no la hubiera visto así.

**-lo único que en realidad más me molestaría y dolería, es que, lo más posible es que me haya engañado… tu siempre me dijiste que no era muy santo.**

**-Pero eso nunca lo sabremos… tranquila mi niña**- le acariciaba su mano y su hombro. Ella se levantó y se dirigió al baño… debía estar sola y llorar. Bajé, me encontré con James y sus amigos al pie de las escaleras. Él estaba preocupado.

**-Cómo está? El tonto de Jordan, nos contó que había terminado con ella**- dijo en tono preocupado- **la verdad, me alegro. Él quería cosas que Lily nunca le habría dado, eso no era un secreto, él lo decía a los cuatro vientos. Y ahora se anda haciendo el tonto llorando, como si lamentara haber dejado a la persona más linda y tierna que existe. En serio me importa Lily, dime, cómo está?- **esto lo dijo con tono urgido

**- no… no puedo**- le sonreí, James siempre la ha querido y si no fuera tan engreído, sería el hombre perfecto para Lily.

Lo menos que hubiera querido Lily sería que él y sus amigos se enteraran. Salí, Lily me había contagiado su tristeza y necesita despejarme para estar bien cuando ella esté mal.

Cuando volví a ver como estaba, la encontré sentada en la sala común, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas, pero estaba muy bien acompañada y se notaba un poco más contenta. Ahí estaba ella sentada al lado de James Potter, uno de los cabecillas de su pandilla, los "Merodeadores"; el mismo que siempre la perseguía por el colegio pidiéndole una cita, el mismo que recibía los hechizos de Lily con una sonrisa , el mismo que aceptaba los insultos de Lily y se deprimía, el mismo que hechizaba a la gente por gusto, el mismo que siempre se ha preocupado por ella, el mismo que siempre le declaro su amor a Lily…

Lily y James conversaban y a veces ésta sonreía. James, sea lo que sea que decía, hacía que sus ojos brillaran más y más; y aunque todo el mundo sabía que ellos no podían mantener una conversación que durara más de cinco minutos y sin que ella terminara explotando y gritando, me sentí feliz por ellos… Despues de todo, James sería el hombre perfecto para Lily, si no fuera arrogante y por lo visto, él no era el mismo de antes. Esa conversación lo indicaba.

Quizás esto sería el comienzo de una linda amistad… o quizás, de algo más. Eso solo Merlín lo sabe.

* * *

**La verdad, me inspire en una amiga. Su novio la acaba de abandonar y me sentía tan mal por ella ayer, que debía desahogarme y lo unico que se me ocurrió fue escribir sobre eso. Al verla tan mal, me dio mucha pena, que casi me pongo a llorar con ella. y me dejó un sentimiento tan amargo que debia escribir. La verdad ella no conoce a un "James" que la consuele, eso es solo para acomodar lo que le pasó a mi amiga con la historia de amor de Lily y James.**


	2. No hay tiempo, esto queda está aca

**Todos sabemos que estos personajes no son mios, simplemente los manipulo a mi antojo para hacer con ellos mis historias.**

**Abajo, hablo y doy explicaciones, etc...  
**

* * *

Haber, para que entiendan mejor la historia de amor de mi querida amiga Lily, y el por qué de que me alegro que ella por fin esté hablando con Potter, les contaré más sobre ella.

Lilianne Evans es más conocida como Lily o es nombrada como "mi pelirroja favorita" por James. Es de procedencia muggle.

Ingresó al colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts y actualemente es mi mejor amiga y bueno, creo que ella siente lo mismo hacia mi. Está en Griffyndor y cursa su Septimo y ultimo año escolar… en fin a lo que iba.

Comenzábamos nuestro tercer curso, éramos unas niñas dulces e inocentes, aunque claro lo seguimos siendo, hasta el momento, bueno el punto es que, llegamos el día de ingreso al año escolar y nos subimos a unos carruajes que por suerte estaban vacios, ese dia había tormenta y se nos hizo difícil encontrar lugar donde sentarnos. Estabamos caminando bajo la lluvia mientras mirábamos los carros alejarse llenos, sin ninguna esperanza, pretendíamos llegar al colegio a pie, estábamos dispuestas a hacernos un hechizo impermiable cuando de la nada aparece el ultimo carruaje vacio, o por lo menos casi en su totalidad.

Se abrió la puerta y desde dentro apareció una mano morena. La tomamos con alegría, todo con tal de no seguir mojándonos. Entramos y la calidez del calor humano se sintió al instante. La mano que vimos salir del carruaje, correspondía a un niño que cursaba quinto de Hufflepuff, se llamaba Charlie y no era para nada agraciado. Tenia los dientes disparejos, la cara llena de granos y muy grasosa, era alto y demasiado delgado. Aun así lo que le faltaba de belleza lo suplía con su gran y simpatica personalidad.

Ese día, Lily conoció a su primer amor.

Como todos sabemos en tercer curso, nos dejan salir al pueblo. Siempre con Lily saliamos con entusiasmo porque nos juntábamos a beber cervezas en Las tres Escobas o simplemente caminábamos por las calles. En un principio lo disfrabamos más que nadie, lo veíamos como un privilegio y nos gustaba mostrarles a los más pequeños, entiendase a los de primero y segundo, que los grandes eramos geniales, por el simple hecho de poder salir un par de veces al año del castillo.

Comenzó a correr el tiempo y el año y Charlie, se hizo un gran amigo de nosotras y Lily, cada día fue enamorándose más de él. Todo hasta que tuvo su gran primera desilusión de amor. Charlie, se reunió con nosotras en Las Tres Escobas para darnos una noticia. Tenia novia, era de su casa aunque de nuestro nivel, o sea de tercero. Su nombre, no vale la pena decirlo... Está bien, se llama Alice. Nosotras la conocíamos, teníamos un par de clases en común y sabíamos que ella lo haría feliz, aunque, claro lo admitimos, sobre todo Lily, con el dolor de nuestra alma. Asi que, cada ves que nos juntábamos con Charlie, ella se juntaba con nosotros. Incluso llegamos a ser amigas… ¡Vaya ironía ser la amiga de la novia de tu enamorado! Comentaba Lily cada vez que nos íbamos a reunir con ellos.

Un día ella enfermó y no pudo juntarse con nosotros. Para ese entonces ya cursábamos cuarto y Lily decidió ocupar ese momento en su favor. Habló conmigo y me pidió que cuando llegara el momento fingiera que iba al baño o cualquier cosa por el estilo… en ese momento iba a declarársele a Charlie. Así lo hice, cuando vi que Lily comenzaba un ataque de tos completamente fingido me levante a buscarle agua para calmarla.

Según lo que me contó, ella, misteriosamente dejó de toser. Miró a Charlie a los ojos y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Charls- dijo tímidamente y con la cabeza un tanto gacha- Sé que lo que haré no corresponde, que tienes novia y que la quieres mucho, pero he vivido con esto durante todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote. Tu me gustas. Me gustas… -Lily estaba roja, lo podía notar porque me quedé en la barra viendo como hablaban sentados en una mesa.

-Lily, no sé que decirte-

- no tienes que decirme nada. Sé que no correspondes a mi sentimiento, es solo que yo necesitaba desahogarme de este sentiemiento que tengo aquí- palpo su corazón- sino me atragantaría con tanto cariño escondido que te tengo.

-No iba a decir, que no correspondo a tu sentimiento-Dije Charlie y le levantó la cabeza a Lily, quien desde hace un buen rato no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo- Solo iba a decir, que eres una de las mujeres más bellas que he conocido, admiro tu valentía y también te quiero mucho- dicho esto se le acercó y le plantó un beso en las labios. Yo desde mi lugar, casi me atraganto con lo que bebía, y mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

¡EL PRIMER BESO DE MI AMIGA! ¡Y era con CHARLIE!

¿Que le sucedia a Charlie? Se suponía que tenia novia y ahora estaba besando a mi amiga.

Al terminar con el beso, Lily estaba extasiada, pero un tanto confundida.

-¿esto que significa?

-Significa que estoy en una crisis en mi relación. Que estoy confundido y creo que me estoy enamorando de una pelirroja. Y es también es un tal vez a una posibilidad entre nosotros.

Lily solo lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y caminaron de vuelta al castillo de la mano. Yo me fui sola mucho antes que ellos llegaran al castillo. Esperé a Lily en la habitación sentada en su cama.

**-¿No es lindo el amor?- **comentó entrando a la habitación. Parecia que flotaba en el aire.

Yo la miré con una cara que me llegaba al suelo. Ella se puso roja como un tomate y bajó la mirada. Me levante la tomé de una mano y la senté a mi lado.

**-Y bueno, ¿Qué sucedió?¿Que fue ese beso?**

**-Fue el beso más lindo en la historia de los besos- **la miraba con cara escéptica**- Me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí y que su relación estaba en crisis, que quizás podríamos estar juntos algún día**

**-¿Enserio? ¿y tu le creíste?-**seguia mirándola

**-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no crees que alguien se puede enamorar de mi?**

**-No es eso Lily… Charlie es mi amigo y por lo mismo me da pena decirlo, pero creo que conociéndolo como lo conozco, no está haciendo nada más que jugar contigo**

**-Mary, no empieces con eso, por favor… es la única vez que te pido que me apoyes, que me digas "¡Que bueno Lily!, ¡me alegro por ti!" y tu ¿qué haces? Dejas a Charlie como si fuese un mujeriego.**

**-Está bien Lily, solo una cosa… ¿qué sucederá con Alice?**

**-Alice estará bien**

**-Si tu lo dices- **dije con resignación. Lily podía ser muy terca en algunas cosas, y esta era una de esas ocasiones- **… y cuéntame, ¿Cómo besa?**

Fue como haberle dado cuerda a un reloj… comenzó a parlotear hasta por los codos. Solo la escuché, después de todo, Lily siempre ha sido el tipo de personas que necesita que la escuchen, claro que solo cuando quiere hablar, porque otras veces Lily puede ser una caja de secretos.

Despues de ese suceso, pasaron meses y Charlie aun continuaba su relación con Alice. Lily cada vez que se juntaba con él le preguntaba cuando sería el día en que ellos terminaran y por fin su relación con ella se hiciera oficial a lo que él le respondía, que estaba a días por concluir su relación con Alice.

Si no se dan cuenta, Lily pasó a ser la "amante" de Charlie, se veian a escondidas y era un secreto a voces que Lily estaba enamorada de él.

No pasó nada, hasta que terminamos nuestro cuarto curso y porfin, Charlie fue un hombre soltero.

Cada uno se fue para su casa y comenzó a correr la correspondencia de un lado para otro.

Lily estuvo visitando constantemente mi casa durante el verano y un día en particular llegó bastante triste. Habia hablado con sus padres acerca de sus sentimientos.

**-Papá quiere que deje de hablar con Charlie, cree que no es bueno que haya sido su amante. Pero yo le he dicho que él ya no está con su novia…** -guardó silencio- **Dijo que si fue capaz de engañar a Alice conmigo, que me decía a mí que él no me engañaría en el momento de estar juntos.**

Y como si fuesen palabras mágicas de invocación de llanto, soltó una feroz lluvia de lagrimas.

**-Lily, creo que tu padre tiene razón**- me miró con una mirada feroz

**-Si no me apoyarás, será mejor que te calles**- dijo de forma brava y entonces solo atine a abrazarla.

Guardé todos mis comentarios y opiniones para dárselos en otro momento cuando estuviese más calmada.

Entramos a clases, a quinto y Lily estaba empeñada en hacerle ver a su padre que Charlie podía cambiar si estaba con ella, que solo por ella seria hombre de una sola mujer y siguió juntándose con él, mucho más que antes si era posible.

Tuvimos vacaciones de Navidad, pero a pesar de eso, Charlie, seguía soltero y no tenia intenciones de hacer a Lily su novia, aunque se sentía con todo el derecho de besarla y abrasarla cuando el quisiera. Cosa que me molestaba de sobre manera.

Llegó el 14 de Febrero, el día que tanto esperaba mi amiga, porque por primera ves tendría "pareja" para celebrarlo, claro que pareja a medias, porque faltaba el paso que lo hiciese oficial.

Ese día cayó justo día sábado, por lo tanto, Dumbledore, dio el día como visita el pueblo y como si fuese sorpresa, Charlie la invitó a salir. Yo al igual que ella salí, pero con chico de nuestra casa un año mayor que nosotras, el cual hasta el momento es mi novio. Procuré intentar no toparme con ella. No quería arruinarle su "fantasía" así que solo me la topé cuando estábamos en la habitación preparándonos para la cena especial del Día de los Enamorados.

Cantaba como si su vida dependiera de eso y debo decir que no lo hacia para nada bien.

Bajamos y disfrutamos de una suculenta cena, subí a mi habitación junto a mi pareja, quiero decir, llegué a la sala común, dejé a mi pareja en la sala común y subí a mi habitación. Al rato llegó Lily y me dijo que ya no era soltera, que había dejado de serlo, hace media hora.

La miré y me dio un ataque de sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado estaba Feliz, porque al final estaba con el hombre que quería. Y por otro lado, me dio pena, porque tenia un mal presentimiento de que de aquella relación no podría salir nada bueno.

Sin embargo, la abracé y la felicité.

Pasó un mes y dicho y hecho...

Charlie le mandó una lechuza pidiéndole un tiempo. ¡Imagínense! ¡Le mandó una lechuza a pesar de que estaban en el mismo colegio! Lily dolida, sentida, enfurecida y apenada, le mandó una carta por el mismo medio, si él no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, ella no iba a dirigirle ni una mirada.

Le dijo unas simples palabras…

_Charlie:_

_Muchas personas me advirtieron sobre ti, pero no hice caso, ahora me doy cuenta que todo es verdad. No te doy ni un tiempo, esto queda hasta acá._

_Lily._

Al parecer él, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido luego de que recibió esa respuesta, porque al otro día la fue a buscar a nuestra clase.

Lily habló con él y le dejó muy en claro que ella no quería volver a cometer el mismo error, que se alejaría de él porque simplemente era dañino para ella esa relación.

Luego de eso, Charlie, no dejó de mandarle cartas a ella, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que estaba arrepentido y al no obtener respuesta de Lily dejó de insistir. Mi amiga a todo esto, moría por cada carta que él mandaba, pero demostró su madurez al no volver a caer en la tentación y se alejó del dolor.

Charlie decidió acercarse a mí a conversar sobre Lily. Le dejé las cosas en claro. Le dije que Lily estaba sufriendo por su culpa, pero que no quería volver a verle más. Y con eso me fui. AH! Pero olvidé algo, le dije también que si volvía a ver una sola carta más de él, se arrepentiría de habernos dado espacio en el carruaje el día que nos conocimos.

No sé si habrá sido mi amenaza o que Lily no le respondía las cartas, pero dejó automáticamente de escribirle, de mirarla, hasta de saludarla.

Merlin nos estaba ayudando... Merlin sabia que ese chico no era para ella.

* * *

**Alguien me preguntó si continuaría la historia y yo dije que no, pero al ver que tenia tan buena acepatación he decidido continuarla. Tengo todos los medios para poder seguir con esto, aunque será corta, porque trata de la vida sentimental de una amiga. Y talves piensen que soy mala amiga revelando su vida, pero yo creo que no tiene nada de malo, porque ustedes ni siquiera saben de quien se trata y solo la he ocupado de inspiración... EXCUSAS muajajaj**

**Bueno esta parte de la historia, por si no entendieron, Mary (la amiga de Lily) intenta hablar sobre la vida sentimental de su amiga, y de por qué está feliz de que James consuele a Lily. Esto en realidad casi sucede asi, claro que en vez de cartas, eran mensajes por el celular o Facebook. **

**Solo les digo, que continuen leyendo, porque tengo un par de ideas más y contemplo hacer unos dos capitulos más. **

**Besitoooos (: Cuidence y dejen su opinion a ver si les gustó o lo encontraron muy enredado... intenté hacerlo lo más simple posible.**


End file.
